Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
Background
As an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone or a portable information terminal, for example, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-86089 is known. In an electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-86089, a configuration that allows a user to detect vibration may be used in some cases.
As a vibration generating apparatus that generates this type of vibration, for example, a vibration motor is known. As a vibration motor, for example, a configuration is known in which a weight is attached on the tip of a cylindrical rotator and vibration is generated by the rotation of a motor.